fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon Girl
The Dragon Girl (竜の娘 Ryū no musume) is Chapter 15 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *At end of chapter, you will get a Knight Crest if Perceval was recruited and his allies survived the chapter. Rescuing them with some of your own units is one way to ensure this. Initial Enemies *Raeth (Boss): L8 Paladin w/ Spear *1 Wyvern Rider L18 w/ Silver Lance *1 Wyvern Rider L17 w/ Steel Lance *1 Wyvern Rider L15 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *1 Valkyrie L1 w/ Elfire, Physic *2 Cavalier L18 w/ Horseslayer *2 Cavalier L18 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *2 Cavalier L17 w/ Steel Lance *2 Cavalier L15 w/ Steel Lance *1 Valkyrie L1 w/ Aircalibur, Mend *2 Sniper L5 w/ Silver Bow *1 Mercenary L18 w/ Killing Edge *3 Mercenary L17 w/ Steel Sword *2 Mercenary L18 w/ Steel Sword *2 Mercenary L18 w/ Armorslayer *2 Archer L17 w/ Long Bow *1 Archer L18 w/ Long Bow *1 Archer L15 w/ Steel Bow *1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 3, from the northeast mountains: **Garret (Enemy): Berserker L1 w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe **2 Brigand L18 w/ Poison Axe, Hand Axe *Turn 12-15, from the Forts north of the Castle: **1 Cavalier L17 w/ Steel Lance **1 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *Turn 12-15, from the Castle: **1 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance **1 Cavalier L16 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin Villages *Southern: Divine *Eastern: Hammerne Vendor *Thunder *Lightning *Flux *Mend *Vulnerary *Door Key *Chest Key *Torch Strategy To save the village and recruit Garret, you should send out your units together toward the eastern village so that Lilina can recruit him as well as get the Hammerne. Except for General Perceval and his cavaliers, all enemies are east of your unit starting position, so you should keep your units largely together, toward the eastern village. In any case, you should have given Larum/Elffin the Boots item from Ch. 14, so that she can move 7 spaces instead of just 5, making it much easier for her to stay with the units while still being able to reach Percival when he finally reaches your units. You can have cavalier units escorting Lilina all the way to the village while one half stays near the forests east of the western village, but again, keep them close, as there are many starting units that will rush you and will make short work of your cavaliers if you separate them. About half of the initial enemies are cavaliers with only lances and javelins and the reinforcements that come from turn 12-15 are also cavaliers with lances and javelins, so this map is perfect for the axe men on your team. They'll also be useful against the boss due to it being a paladin with a spear. Just make sure to bring the halberd. However, there are several mercenaries that will come toward your group initially, so make sure to protect your axe men or take archers/mages with Aircalibur to support against the units and do well against the wyvern knights. Since there are archers/snipers with a Valkyrie who has an Aircalibur on this map, flying units are slightly ineffectual. Just use lances with your cavaliers, and you'll be fine. Due to the aforementioned cavaliers, the horseslayer would go a long way. If the groups are balanced, they should both be able to defeat the incoming forces with no casualties. An odd strategy, but can prove effective, is while your ground units recruit Perceval and Garret, you can send a promoted Geese and/or Gonzalez over the mountain to kill the boss and the units surrounding him. If you monitor their health properly and score the kills you need (i.e. getting lucky crits, dodges, and hitting consistently), the chapter will be pretty much over with enough luck. Considering this chapter is axe-friendly, bringing them both would cause few side effects. The duo could clear the path and one of your units (Perceval if you didn't bring other cavaliers) could ferry Roy to the throne. This will feed Geese and Gonzalez loads of EXP and allow you to finish the chapter with minimal effort. Category:The Binding Blade chapters